Tangled Relationships
by potterlife714
Summary: Four oblivious teenagers.One wedding.I hope you like fluff because this is one fluffy story. HarryGinny RonHermione TonksLupin.My first story so please dom't be too hard on reviews:
1. Perk Up!

_Tangled Relationships_: Chapter 1: Perk Up!

-1**(A/N:) **OK Guys. This is my first fic so please don't go too hard on me. (LOL) OK. Hope you like it!

So here goes! WOO HOO (P.S. You may think that this story is predictable at first. I don't know if it will continue that way, but if it does then oh well FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF! If it doesn't turn out to be predictable then… HOLD ON THINGS ARE DEFINENTLY GOING TO GET CRAZY!)

**Disclaimer: Do I? Do I? Do I? … OH no still don't own Harry Potter. Oh Well. Maybe Someday. : )**

**(A/N:) ** Hopefully my disclaimers will get better as I go on (LOL)

**Dedication: **To my awesome pal, Jesse. Her pen name is RonWandMioneG4ever. She gave me a bunch of ideas for this story. She deserves some credit herself. Thanks **_JLG_** you Rock!

Tangled Relationships

By: HarryGinny4RonHermione4TonksLupin4ever

Chapter 1: Perk Up!

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" screamed Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, "This is going to be so exciting!

"Oh wow. Another wedding." Ron Weasley said sarcastically to Harry Potter, "I just can't wait to dress up in a frilly "man" dress." (Ron still hadn't gotten over having to wear dress robes to Bill and Fleur's wedding. Actually he still hadn't gotten over wearing dress robes in his forth year even though they were going into their seventh and final year at Hogwarts when term started)

"Do you know what you are," started Ginny, "you are just a bloody, little, senseless, emotionless, git who-"

"Cool it Ginny," said the calm Hermione. Sometimes she worried for both her friends (Ron and Ginny) safety when they were near each other. Especially, after Ron told Ginny that she should back away from boys, especially Harry, seeing as he was his best friend.

"Come on Ron. Perk up.It's for Tonks and Lupin. You should be happy for them." said Hermione seating herself next to Ron on an armchair that was only made for one person. ( That definitely made Ron perk up)

_**Later That Night**_

As Tonks was sitting on the armchair (that Ron had sat in earlier) on Lupin's lap when Ginny walked in. (Everybody was staying at the Burrow until the Headquarters had been completely sanitized of creatures, monsters, and hopefully an old picture of a certain screaming mother of certain -wrongly- convicted murderer.)

"Oh, hi guys," said Ginny nervously. She didn't expect them to be here. Together. That close.

Oops. She thuoght.

"Uuhm, Professor Lupin may I please have a second with Tonks.

"Of course, Ginny, but please don't call me professor anymore seeing as I'm no longer your teacher."

"Okay. Sure Prof- I mean Lup- er… Remus," stumbled Ginny.


	2. Girl Talk

**(A/N:) ** Sorry that my last chapter was kind of short. They will all be kinda short until maybe chapters 6 or 7. I am the kind of person who would rather have a lot of a little than a little of a lot. Anyways enough of my blabbering. ON WITH THE STORY!

**Disclaimer: **Maybe I will inherit Harry Potter one day… Well maybe only if JK kills off Harry in the 6th book. She Better run and hide. But until then I still don't own Harry Potter. ( okay. Maybe my disclaimers won't get that much better)

**Dedication:** Still to my fellow HP freak, Jesse.( RonWandMioneG4ever) Also to ellamalfoy8 and Princess Jennifer for helping me and Jesse figure out hoe to put a story up on fan fiction.

_**Tangled Relationships**_

By:HarryGinny4RonHermione4TonksLupin4ever

Chapter 2: Girl Talk

When Lupin left Tonks asked Ginny, "So what's up?"

Well," Ginny started, this could be a long story."

"I have nothing else better to do so hit me."

"How do I start?" asked Ginny, "Okay. It's about a really hot guy who I have had a crush on since I was, like' 11. I think that he think that we are just friend, but I really think of him as more than that. I really don't know what to do. I can't talk to Mione about it because she is having boy trouble herself. I really don't know anything or what to do anymore. The only thing that I do know for sure is that I really, really, really. Like him a lot."

After Ginny had stopped her wild blabbering Tonks said, "Uh Huh. Now, do you want to mention any names?"

"What? You couldn't figure it out by now. All of Hogwarts knows… Except for Harry… I think," said Ginny.

"Harry?" asked Tonks.

"How did you find out?" asked Ginny sarcastically.

"Some things you can just tell," said Tonks, "And it probably helped that you stare at him constantly and blush every time he looks at you."

"Ya know," she continued." if you really like Harry than you should definitely flirt with him more."

"Okay," Ginny said.

"Hey," said Tonks aren't you coming the beach with us this weekend?"

"Yeah", Ginny said , " Why?"

"Well you should really try to impress him there," finished Tonks.

**(A/N:) **Well I hope that you liked it. I know it's short, but hey, whatever! LOL-LOL-LOL o.k. well c u l8er. Love y'all. Bye


	3. The Perfect Bathind Suit:SHopping

_Tangled Relationships:_ Chapter 3: The Perfect Bathing Suit: Shopping

-1**(A/N:) **Ok. So sorry for waiting for so long to update. Hope you like it. Oh, and I can't forget to mention… I was diagnosed with a terrible disease. It is called "Bad-Disclaimers-osis." So sorry if my disclaimers aren't that good.(LOL).

**Disclaimer: **Yeah… well you heard about my disease, so Yeah I still don't own Harry Potter.

**Dedication:** Yup… still to RonWandMioneG4ever, Princess Jennifer, ellamalfoy8, and Start. Of. Something. New. Also to everyone who reviewed this and my other story(Harry's Top 26 Wishes) which everyone should DEFINENTLY read. Also in "Harry's Top 26 Wishes" the whole locking in the closet thing, that was RonWandMioneG4ever's idea. It is in her story called "Ways To Get Together: The Perfect Relationships" it is completely AWESOME!****

_**Tangled Relationships **_

_**By: HarryGinny4RinHermione4TonksLupin4ever**_

_Chapter 3: The Perfect Bating Suit: Shopping_

The next day Tonks, Ginny, and Hermione went were all girl go when they want to impress boys: THE MALL. They were going there( much to Hermione's protests) to find the perfect bathing suits for the beach that weekend.

Ginny wanted to get a bikini. Green, probably. Nice, bit not too showy. Well…actually she did want something showy. Tonks wanted an orange bikini with yellow flowers. She also would change her hair from bubblegum pink, to a long, flowy raven black. She also wanted to buy a orange wraparound. Hermione (as usual) didn't know what she wanted at all. She didn't want anything too conservative, or too showy.

Then after what seemed like hours and hours and hours of trying on bathing suits, everybody found exactly what they wanted: Hermione got a baby-blue halter top with little white flowers that came just low enough to see the bottom of her stomach. And her bottom was also blue with little white flowers. Tonks got her orange bikini and Ginny got her green one.

They all got what they wanted, and they felt great, well at least one-third of the group. Ginny was so nervous that if she heard a certain male's voice outside her room she would jump 2 feet off her bed. Hermione wasn't necessarily worried about anything, but she REALLY wanted a certain red-headed boy to notice her.

But little did they know that only a few feet away from them the boys were almost feeling the same things.

**(A/N:) **okay. Well there it is. I know I can't describe hair and clothes too much, but, hey, what can you do? Anyways…sorry it was so short. TOODLES!


	4. SOOOO SORRY

Ok...I am SOOOOO sorry!!!! I hate it when other authors to this, and now I'm doing it, so I feel terrible. But I think we both know that this isn't really a great story. If I don't get any reviews with REALLY, REALLY, REALLY good reasons to keep this going, then I'm going to delete it. Then I'm gonna wrap up Under The Hat and Too Perfect so I can concentrate on a new story I'm planning called Switch. It's going to be really great, and I hope everyone reds it.

Again, I'm SOOOOO sorry...

Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron

(ALi)


End file.
